Breast cancer is the most common cancer in women worldwide. Breast cancer cells tend to metastasize from breast tissues to various other tissues/organs (e.g., brain, bone, and lung), thereby exacerbating the disease.
In addition to breast cancer, other cancers (e.g., prostate cancer, colon cancer, and lung cancer) can also result in bone metastases. Indeed, bone metastases are a major clinical concern that can cause severe bone loss, leading to rapid degradation in the quality of life for patients.
It is of great importance to develop a new method for treating breast cancer and suppressing cancer-associated bone loss.